Whatever It Takes
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: What if Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory had been much more to each other than just the champions of Hogwarts? Harry travels back in time before the final and third task to prevent Cedric from dying. HPCD Briefly implied CDCC mentions Slash and Mpreg.
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I make any such claim to Harry Potter or any of the characters that are not of my own creation. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from the writing of this story. I gain nothing except entertainment it is not real and is only fan fiction.**

_**Whatever It Takes**_

It had been six whole months since the end of Harry's fourth, Cedric's sixth year, and the Triwizard tournament. In addition, six months had come and gone since Peter Pettigrew had murdered Cedric Diggory, due to having been in the wrong place at the wrong time after the Triwizard cup turned out to be a portkey.

Now everyone seemed to have thought Cho Chang had been the one Cedric had been dating, as she had been the only one seen openly grieving in public. Then of course, she had gone as his date to the Yule ball. Little did anyone know, was that Cedric had been secretly dating Harry Potter since a few weeks after facing the dragons during the first task.

Cedric had not cared that Harry was two years younger, or that he had three years of his Hogwarts education left to complete. He had promised Harry he would wait for him to graduate then he would ask him to marry him. He had sealed his promise by making love to Harry in the prefect's bathroom the night before the third and final task was to take place.

If only they had known, known he would be unable to keep that promise. If only they could have known of how he would not survive the final task, that he would be dead in Harry's place within less than twenty-four hours. If they had been aware of the fact two little precious twin gifts would end up conceived the very same night they declared their love for each other.

Only Cho, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus and Tonks, along with the rest of the Weasley, the elder Diggorys and professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape, knew otherwise. No one else was aware even after six whole months.

Harry had been even more pained when he discovered he was pregnant two and a half months after Cedric's funeral. He had had no idea wizards could even get pregnant. Albus had informed him that only powerful wizards who were truly in love with each other were able to get pregnant. Not just any ordinary wizard was able.

At six months pregnant, "The powers that be" decided Harry had suffered enough. The main key needed for Harry to destroy Voldemort was love. "The powers that be" had realised Harry was not receiving the right kind of love, which he would have received from Cedric his lover

Most people were convinced "The powers that be" were just a myth, but were in fact very much real. They had been keeping track of Harry since Voldemort killed James and Lily Potter. "The powers that be" had watched and decided enough was enough.

They could not return Cedric from the dead. Instead, they would have to send Harry back in time a couple of hours before the third and final task. Where he would attempt to make his past self, along with a very much alive Cedric believe him, and to take precautions against events repeating themselves.

Harry had been thrilled to the point that he had burst into tears of relief and gratitude. They explained to him, that if he was successful then once he returned the timeline should have altered. That Cedric would have been alive the whole time, he and the others would never remember what had happened in the current timeline. No one would remember due to another being created in order to replace the current one.

Harry had asked in worry if it would be safe for him to travel whilst pregnant with the twins. He was reassured that his own magic and his love for his unborn children would protect them. That an invisible barrier produced from his own magic would surround the area of his midsection.

Therefore, this was how Harry found himself standing in the centre of Albus Dumbledore's office, surrounded in a bright and blinding golden light, vanishing seconds later.


	2. Two

_**Whatever It Takes**_

Harry swayed slightly to one side before managing to catch himself in time. He cringed as he shook his head in order to shake off the slight dizziness from his little trip. He placed a hand on his stomach; grateful for the fact his magic was protecting his children.

He took note of his surroundings quickly realising he was still in Albus's office. Although, he knew he had gone back in time due to the fact when he had left; professors Snape and McGonagall had not been present. Then there were the very big tell tale signs. For example, "The powers that be" were not there.

Harry sighed, saying just as he saw Albus open his mouth to speak, "I can explain, Professor. But first of all you need to have the version of me of this time, along with Cedric, Amos, and Lara Diggory. I need for you to also send for Cho Chang." He added, "Please have them come to your office."

He continued, as he took in all of their questioning glances, "There are things of the most importance that we must discuss before the third and final task. It is a matter of life and death, literately, Sir."

Minerva commented, "And how do we know that you're not a death eater under the influence of a poly juice potion?" Harry instantly saw how interested both the headmaster and Snape seem to be in knowing that as well.

Harry could not help it as he scoffed, "In all due respect professor, perhaps you should consider searching our dear and delightful defence against the dark arts professor for committing such an offence." He added dryly, "A certain individual known as Barty Crouch Jr."

He added slyly, "Speaking of poly juice. I do believe our dear Mr. Crouch Jr is still in fact under its influence. He, who most likely even as we speak is turning the Triwizard cup into a portkey." He added at their looks of disbelief, "Take away that flask of his, you'll soon see what I say is true."

He concluded, "Although it is too late to do anything about the cup. Although, it is not too late convince Cedric Diggory not to touch the cup. And no before you start making accusations, I do not want the fame and glory that comes with winning this tournament."

When he saw they all still looked sceptical, he suggested, "Why don't we allow Professor Snape to administer Veritaserum? He has after all threatened to do such a thing to me after some Gillyweed went missing from his own private stores during the second task."

He added, smirking slightly when he noticed the slightly livid expression that coloured Snape's pale features, "Although I am willing to prove everything I say is true, I still fear that I taking Veritaserum will somehow harm my unborn children." He concluded, "Would my children be safe, professor Snape?"

Albus spoke up for the first time and asked, "Your pregnant, Mr. Potter?" at Harry's nod he asked, "And may I ask how far along you are?" Harry sighed wearily as he started to open the six clasps running down the centre of his midnight black robes, robes designed with a concealment charm to hide his pregnancy.

On the last clasp, he pulled his robes open, revealing his heavily rounded stomach. He said when he heard Minerva gasp, "I'm six months along with twins." He added turning towards Severus and asked, "So will they be safe, Sir? I need to know, as time is of the essence and is sadly not on my side. Please."

Snape narrowed his eyes before replying, "They should be, Potter. As long as we don't use a fully potent version, then yes they should remain unharmed." Harry nodded, sighing in relief, glad is only hope to prove who he was and what he said was true, would not in turn harm his unborn children.

He then turned back to Albus and asked, "Please Sir, just have those I asked for come to your office. Then I promise I shall allow Professor Snape to administer me a dose of Vertiaserum, and then I'll tell all that I can."

Albus nodded and replied, "Very well, I'm going to for the time being trust you." Harry nodded in relief.


	3. Three

_**Whatever It Takes**_

Snape had just finished giving Harry a milder version of Vertiaserum, just as Minerva returned with his younger self, Cedric, the elder Diggory's and Cho Chang. Harry could feel the potion starting to take full effect just as he finished reclosing the front of his robes.

Harry merely sighed when he heard several gasps, as the new occupants of the room lay eyes upon him. Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before saying in a weary tone of voice, "Please take a seat" he gestured to the seats Albus had conjured whilst Snape had been giving him the Veritaserum.

Cedric was the last to sit, as he'd been stunned by the sight of the person who resembled his younger lover, sitting right in front of him, meaning the only seat available was next to the older Harry, only for the younger boy to flinch and quickly spring to his feet and start pacing.

Harry quickly removed his glasses and scrubbed a weary hand across his face. He mumbled, his voice cracking in anguish, "Sorry. I just find it far too painful and overwhelming to be so close to you after six months." Everyone quickly noticed the rapid tear tracks that were appearing on Harry's cheeks from behind his hand.

The younger Harry spoke up, "It's obvious you're me, but why and how can you be here? Are you using a time turner? Hermione said it is dangerous for one to see an earlier or later version of one self, and not to forget to mention also against the rules."

Harry removed his hand from his face, revealing green eyes dulled with agony and tears of heartbreak. The younger Harry visibly flinched, as did most in the room, at the sheer naked and undisguised misery in the older Harry's eyes.

Harry replaced the glasses on his face before clearing his throat. He said, "No, I'm not here by the means of a time turner." He asked after a brief pause, "Has anyone heard of a group of immortal beings known as "The powers that be?"

Albus spoke up, "Yes, I've heard of them. They're very much real, not the myth most people believe them to be." He added asking Harry, "Is this how you came to be here, did they send you here?" Harry replied, "Yes they did."

Cedric asked, "But why? And answer me this, why did you flinch when I sat by you before?" Harry blanched before relying, "The powers that be" they sent me here to prevent an event from occurring, an event that should have never happened in the first place."

He added anguish, "An event that left me without my lover, which left him six feet under, neither place which I could go nor follow. The agony of not being able to ever look at his face, hear him laugh or hear the sound of his voice again."

Cedric and Harry had both gone terribly still and looking like they were going to be terribly ill. The younger Harry gritted out, "How and why?" Harry replied, "Third and final task. The Triwizard cup was in fact a portkey, a portkey that transported us to a very familiar graveyard from some of our worst nightmares."

He added visibly trembling, "That portkey was created by Barty Crouch Jr, who is currently under the influence of a ploy juice potion. He is masquerading as Alistair Moody. The genuine article, he is currently lying at the bottom of his own trunk. Crouch only opens the trunk to give Moody enough food and drink in order for him to survive, so that he can continue to steal his hair for the poly juice."

He pauses for one moment to gather his emotions before continuing. "Crouch made the portkey out of the Triwizard cup. First, he had been helping me all the way through the tasks in order to make sure it was I who touched that blasted cursed cup. He was the one who told Hagrid about the Dragons, who told me."

He went on, "He was the one who told Cedric to take his egg for a bath and submerge it in water. And Cedric in turn told me to do the same, leading to me figuring out the clue to the second task." He added, "He gave Neville the book about certain underwater plants, namely Gillyweed."

He went on after letting out a loud and weary sigh. "He was the one who bewitches Krum, who knocks Fleur out before using the Cruciatus Curse on Cedric. I have to stun Krum in order to stop him from continuing to subject Cedric to anymore pain."

He growled, "In short the son of a bitch removed several obstacles I should have faced during the third task. He did it to grantee I got to the cup first. Although he never counted on the fact I and Cedric would help each other enough to the point that we reached the cup at the same time."

Harry suddenly crumbled and covered his face with his hands. He said between sobs, "I'll never forgive myself for convincing him to take the cup at the same time as me. Claiming we take it together, making it a Hogwarts victory." He hiccupped between sobs, before roughly scrubbing a hand against his face.

He took a few moments to compose himself before continuing painfully. "The portkey took us to the graveyard when Tom Riddle senior was buried." He paused when he heard several horrified gasps. He went on, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists, until his knuckles were stark white from the ferocious pressure he was using.

"I knew exactly where we were, having seen such a place in our nightmares. I begged and pleaded for him to just grab the cup and leave me, to go and get help. Fucking lovable and loyal prat wouldn't budge from my side."

He sobbed as he said, "Pettigrew was there. I pleaded with Cedric to leave one more time. But before he could even move or defend himself, Voldemort told Pettigrew to kill the spare." He sneered venomously, as he spat, "Kill the fucking spare indeed. Pettigrew fucking traitorous rat scumbag, he cast _Avada_ Kedavra."

He had a look of horror on his face as he concluded, "He never stood a chance as the green light hit him, lifting him off his feet, before slamming him to the ground several feet away. His eyes looked dull, broken and lifeless." Harry truly broke down then, and doubled over, as he let out six months worth of terrible and overwhelming anguish.

Mrs Diggory and Cho Chang were silently crying, while Amos looked like he was going to be violently ill there and then. Minerva had a look of such anguish and pity on her face for the young man weeping brokenly in front of her. Albus looked grave and his eyes looked truly lifeless.

Not even Snape was entirely unaffected, as he asked, "I don't want to seem heartless here Potter, but what else happened in that Graveyard. You said it was the dark lord who commanded Pettigrew to kill Mr. Diggory?"

Cedric had silent tears streaming down his face, while he desperately clutched a silently sobbing younger Harry to his chest. Harry looked on with a pain-filled smile at the sight of his younger self in the arms of Cedric. He felt like his heart, was being shredded and ripped out of his chest.

He replied to Snape's question, "After they killed him, Pettigrew tied me down with ropes so I was balanced over the grave of Voldemort's dead muggle father" he did not even pause or react when most people in the room flinched at his casual use of such a name.

"Pettigrew then shredded the front of my shirt followed by the sleeves. He then proceeded to make several deep cuts across my chest and arms. He then allowed my blood to flow onto the grave below me." He paused before adding, "In order for Voldemort to be resurrected, he needed the bones of his father, the blood of his enemy, and the sacrifice of a servant or an ally. In short Pettigrew cut off his hand as a sacrifice."

He concluded, "Voldemort then stepped out of the cauldron his small and decomposing body Pettigrew lowered into at the start of the ritual. He used the Cruciatus Curse on me several times, while all of his followers, death eaters, who had bothered to turn up, were pissing themselves with laughter at my screams of agony."

Albus asked, "And how did you escape?" Harry replied, "Voldemort cut the ropes holding me down. He wanted me to duel with him. Therefore, we did, but just as I cast Expelliarmus and he cast Avada Kedavra, the two curses met and interlocked, causing Priori Incantatem to take place."

He added after taking a deep breath, "The bond between our wands caused the spirits of Voldemort's most recent murdered victims to appear, including Cedric, Bertha Jorkins, my parents, and even a Muggle, Frank Bryce, to spill out from his wand. "

He concluded, "The spirit victims provided protection for me, allowing me to escape with Cedric's body, who told me he loved me and tell his parents he loved them and he was sorry. And he asked me to take his body back to Hogwarts to his parents."

Harry stumbled over to the chair he had sprung out of before, not caring who was sitting next to him. He was far too drained both emotionally and physically to honestly care. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and die, and for all of his heartache and troubles to dissolve into nothing and leave him alone in peace.

Cho spoke up for the first time, "So you've returned to prevent Cedric from dying and "He-who-must-not-be-named" from returning to his body?" Harry replied, "Cedric's death, yes, Voldemort no. He unfortunately was supposed to return. I'm not allowed to prevent that, no matter how desperately I would love to do just that."

He added coldly, "Although, I am also here to let the people who matter know that I was the one he made loved to last night in the prefects bathroom. I who he said he loved and would wait to graduate from Hogwarts in order to then ask me to marry him."

He added bitterly, "So I would not have to watch you grieving in public, acting the mourning girlfriend that had lost her one true and only love. When I who was left in the shadows to mourn. I who am the one to hold onto the only remaining piece of him left."

He stood up once more and started to unclasp his robes again. Everyone gasped as he opened the garment wide to reveal his six-month pregnant stomach. Harry noticed Cedric and his younger self were looking at his stomach in awed disbelief.

Harry said, "As you can see I am pregnant, six months along with twins to be more precise." He added, "So try to imagine my horror, horror when I discover I'm pregnant by the one person who I had buried merely two months earlier, my lover?" He reclosed his robes and retook his seat.

Everyone sat in stunned silence before the younger Harry asked, "How do you propose we prevent Cedric from being killed?" Harry replied, "Simple we help each other as far as the cup, then after that you just take it. I want Cedric nowhere near that blasted cup or that fucking cursed graveyard. Cedric's safety is our main and number one priority, at least until we reach the graveyard. Then you seriously need to cover your own ass."

He added at Amos's indignant expression, "Which would you prefer Mr Diggory, your son gaining eternal glory, which might I add you won't feel very much like bragging over when he is fucking dead. Trust me I know, it destroys both of you and your wife."

He added, "Or would you rather your son not have eternal glory, but still live to love and watch your grandchildren grow up. Still get to see him most likely become head boy and if I know Cedric as well as I know I do, graduate at the top of his year?"

He continued after a brief pause, "As for me receiving all the glory, I'd rather have Cedric. Rather have him around to see his children grow up and become my husband, compared to the fame and glory. I've had enough fame to last me beyond several lifetimes, thank you very much."

He concluded, "And as for the prize money. I gave that to the Weasley twins to start up their own business, which I discovered I am a silent partner. Finally, of course I do not need money. I am a Potter, whose family name and bloodline has spanned over several centuries, since the time of Merlin in fact."

He concluded at the younger Harry's stunned expression, knowing his younger self was yet to have such a discussion with Sirius. "I was informed by Sirius that with the combined Potter and Black inheritance, I am one of the richest wizards in all of Great Britain, both muggle and wizarding."

Harry looked down at his muggle watch and said, "Okay, you've got just under an hour to plan. Then you have to endure the third task, once my younger self takes that cup, I will be pull back to my time, which is six months into the future from now."

He let out a pained sigh as told them, "I will either return to find a very much alive Cedric, which means you have succeeded. Or else I return to how I left, three months shy of becoming a single parent at the age of fifteen going on sixteen."

Harry said, "I'm going to in the meantime provide a memory of all that happens during the third task and in the graveyard. Regardless of the fact I am currently under the influence of a milder version of Veritaserum, but still potent enough to be effective. I shall give you live action proof."

Harry asked, "Professor Dumbledore could I please use your pensive?" Albus nodded and stood to go and retrieve his pensive. Harry then placed the tip of his wand to his left temple, before pulling his wand back slowly bringing with him a strand of what resembled a silvery gas or mist. He then placed it inside of the pensive, just as Albus placed the pensive in question down upon the desk.

Harry then lowered his wand and took a step back, just as the silver substance inside of the pensive began to swirl around. He gestured for everyone to enter the pensive, whilst he retook his seat and relaxed. His back and feet were really starting to ache.

The others noticed Harry grimace as he slowly lowered himself into the chair. He said at their questioning looks, "I'm pregnant. I am starting the stage where backaches are starting to become an issue, as well as the start of my feet swelling up bit by bit each day." He added, "Finally, I have no desire to watch that memory. Can't possibly forget it if I tried."

He concluded, waving his hand towards the pensive. "Word of warning through, it is going to be extremely traumatizing, particularly for my younger self and Cedric." Everyone nodded, looking more than a little weary to say the least.


	4. Four

_**Whatever It Takes**_

They returned less than half an hour later to find Harry slouched in the chair with his feet propped up on Albus's desk and was using his wand to levitate a golden ornament. Harry lowered his feet from the desk and onto the floor, as he carefully levitated the ornament back where he had found it, as Albus raise a brow and shot him an amused glance.

Any amusement that Albus had felt towards seeing what Harry had been doing to one of his possessions was immediately diminished and replaced by such a grave sadness, as his eyes once again lost that marvellous twinkling effect.

Harry noticed everyone was red eyed, except for Snape and Albus. Harry sighed and said, "I did warn you beforehand, did I not. I knew it would be traumatizing. So you have seen what you are up against. Now listen well, as I am only going to go through this once. Time is not on our side here."

He continued on when he saw he had everyone's attention. "Cedric and my younger self are to go through the maze as normal. However, when you reach the cup, my younger self, he needs to grab it, while Cedric needs to send up red sparks. Once he is recovered from the maze, he shall come and get the staff and you shall all apparate to where I am."

He turned to face Cedric and said in a desperate pleading tone of voice, "Please when Madame Pomfrey and your family try to get you to go to the hospital wing, please do it, I would rest easier knowing you are taken care of. You need to keep yourself alive and healthy. I will only get one chance to change this, "The powers that be" they do not give second chances. This will destroy me if I fail. I am begging you, please stay safe."

Cedric had tears in his eyes and said, "I promise I will follow your plan, regardless that it is against my nature to leave you in danger of any sort. This had better work, Harry. I will not lose you and our unborn children, not if I have to live in the process. I will not allow or tolerate it. Do not make me have to take your place and have to grieve in the event of your death."

Harry looked anguished as he replied, "I'll honestly try. However, you need to understand "The powers that be" explained to me the fact that this whole thing could go in our favour or against us. The downside to changing certain events that have already occurred means once they've happened and one attempt to change them, then the scale can tip in either direction."

He concluded at Cedric's look of stubborn dismay, "I'll try my damn hardest to return to you. It is not just my life at stake here, but our unborn children. I want to marry you, perhaps have more children with you after the twins. I want those children to live, I want them to grow up to meet and fall in love with those meant for them. I want to someday have and feel the pleasure of seeing our children marry."

He paused, as saw the tears streaming down his lovers face, tears he knew were also flowing down his own cheeks. He concluded, "I want to have the chance to share grandchildren with you. I want to see you grow old; I in fact want to grow old with you and die sleeping beside you. And in order to do this, we both need to actually survive first."

The others in the room sat in awed silence, as they begun to realise the sheer magnitude of the love the two teens in front of them shared. Hell, Harry had travelled backwards through time in order to prevent his lover from dying. Sent by, "The powers that be", immortal beings that were supposed to be mythical. That right there had to be saying something.

Five minutes later Harry watched as everyone left the office, except for him. He remained in his chair, as it stood to reason, that whether his younger self succeeded or not, he both left and arrived in Albus's office, so he would of course leave and arrive back in his own time in Albus's office.

An hour later Harry noticed a golden glow was slowly starting to build around him. He let out a shuddering sigh, bracing himself for either disappoint and heartbreak of devastating proportions, or the most blissful relief and happiness imaginable.

Five minutes later Harry closed his eyes tightly and placed his hands protectively over his midsection, as he become engulfed in the golden light before vanishing from the room. His last thought as he vanished was, **'Oh God, please let him live'.**


	5. Five

_**Whatever It Takes**_

As soon as he reappeared back in his own timeline landing in Albus's office in the process, he lurched forwards. Apparently the process of reappearing the second time around was worse on the stomach and the head then it had been the first time around.

Harry clutched his stomach and would have fallen face first, kissing carpet if someone had not grabbed him from behind around the middle, carefully steadying him against their strong chest, their decidedly male chest.

Harry moaned in discontent at the dizzy feeling he was experiencing right then. He leaned into the chest unknowingly as he regained his ability to see one of everything instead of two. He opened his eyes and let out a huge sigh as the sickness faded and the fear of having to see what he had eaten again had become a distant possibility.

Suddenly Harry went rigid as he remembered where he was and why he was there. He let out a deep breath and instantly took in a familiar and comforting scent. Harry started to tremble as he wondered whether he had been successful or had in fact gone stark raving mad with grief, only to imagine being surrounded in that comforting and familiar scent.

He whimpered, unknowingly speaking his thoughts aloud for the others in the room to hear, "Please, oh god, please let him be alive. I can't stand this, it's too fucking much." Harry felt the sigh that came from behind him, more so then he heard it.

Harry had to stifle a sob of part relief and part disbelief as he felt the hot breath of whoever was holding him up right, puffing against his ear. A warm and soothing voice whispered into his ear, "Oh, I'd say you've most definitely succeeded love. And all the pain you have felt won't be even a distant or unpleasant memory come morning."

Harry lost it then and finally let himself truly let go and broke down in uncontrollable sobs of relief. Very gently, he finds himself spun around to be hold up against the chest of one very much alive and relieved, Cedric Diggory.

Cedric gently guided them backwards to a nearby chair. Cedric carefully lowered himself into it, all the while settling Harry into his lap. Harry then curled into the taller boy and buried his face in his t shirt covered chest, as he allowed himself to finally release six months worth of pent up pain, frustration, and anger.

Harry could not wait until the morning, when all he had felt and seen over the last six months would be erased and replaced with new memories. He hoped the new ones would be good, that they would be worth all he had endured.

After a brief time, Harry removed his face from Cedric's chest when he heard someone clearing their throat, in away clearly used to gain his attention. As apparently listening to the sound of his lover's healthy heart beating was enough to make him drowsy, combined with the effort of the emotional backlash he had just endured.

He noticed for the first time, that Albus, Minerva and "The Powers that be were present once more, along with Amos and Lara Diggory. Cho and Snape were not, though Hermione and Ron were this time around.

The female member of "The Powers that be" commented, "Welcome back, Harry Potter. I am pleased to confirm what I am sure you yourself have already figured out. You succeeded in preventing Cedric Diggory from being murdered during the third and final task. Time has been partly restored to complete order."

Cedric asked, "What do you mean by saying time has only been partly restored?" The reply he received stunned him and the others. "I say it has only been partly restored, due to the fact you are alive. Though time will only be completely restored when I and My brother change yours and everyone else's memories of what events have taken place" the female said in reply.

The male added, "Neither of you will remember come morning what has occurred over the last six months. That includes your professors, along with the entire wizarding world. No one is allowed to remember, it would defeat the entire purpose of what I and my sister have allowed Harry Potter to go back and change."

The female continued, "You can't possess the memories of two different versions of events, only one, the one I and my brother are going to create, though none, except for me and my brother will be any of the wiser."

Harry spoke up for the first time, "This means that neither I nor anyone else will remember having ever met you. This is why no one believes of your existence, why they think you are only a mere myth."

Harry suddenly frowned as he asked, "If no one is allowed to remember, then why did professor Dumbledore know of your existence?" Albus answered, "Because I am what his known as an agent of the light. I work for "The powers that be" Harry."

He added, "I was once what was known and called a champion of the light, during the days I trained and then finally defeated Gellert _Grindelwald. After that I was approached by "The Powers that be" and asked to serve as an agent for their cause."_

The male explained, "Albus Dumbledore was asked to become an agent when you were born Harry. He was approached to be a guardian protector. He is to protect and guide you up until the moment you face Voldemort for the final time. You are a champion of the light, just as Albus Dumbledore had been."

The female added at Harry's questioning look, "I and my brother cannot tell you much of your involvement with Voldemort, only Albus Dumbledore can tell you this on the eve of your sixteenth birthday."

The male finally revealed, "When Albus Dumbledore dies, he will be given the choice of passing on into the afterlife, or he will be granted the option of becoming a member of "The Powers that be".

Hermione asked, "Can anyone become and be chosen as an agent of the light?" The male replied, "No. Not everyone is granted the chance to become an agent. Usually they are former champions, or magical beings, or ones who have some kind of amazing and unique power or gift."

The female added, "Those who have years of knowledge and wisdom are chosen." She continued after a brief pause, "Albus Dumbledore was chosen to become an agent due to two reasons. One he is a very powerful and wise wizard. "

She concluded, "And finally he was chosen as Harry Potter's guide because he understood and endured Harry Potter's situation and is the only one I and my brother deemed suitable to train him."

Ron asked, "So you mean, because Harry is constantly having problems with "you know who", that later on down the line he might be approached to be an agent?" The male answered, "It all depends on what powers or gifts and knowledge Harry Potter is to gain over the years to come."

The female said before she and her brother disappeared from the room "Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory will endure and discover many a secret and revelations to come, as will their children. Time and experience with reveal all."

Everyone sat in silence looking stunned, as they eyed the constant and ever calm and casual looking Albus Dumbledore.

**AN: Go back and read all of the chapters. I have edited and changed bits and pieces here and there, though the general plot has remained the same. I am back on track with this story. This was a sort story, a prologue I suppose. The next story will be based on Harry fifth and Cedric seventh year at Hogwarts. There will be no Umbridge. Also what the powers that be meant will be revealed in the story to come. Chapters to the next story should be posted as soon as I write them. Expect a new chapter by the beginning of November at the latest.**


End file.
